Solace
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Kagura teaches Sango something new about herself and together they experience an awakening and unexpectedly intimate bond. Adults only, please. Award: First Place Yaoi/Yuri, Feudal Association First Term 2009. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: I am certain there is not much of a Sango/Kagura fan community out there. (I could find only three stories on this site that pair them at all; two are AU while the third focuses on a fight for Sesshomaru.) I wanted to write some female/female interaction among strong women characters in their own time, and this pair came to mind. Thanks for giving it a chance!

Solace

Kirara trilled plaintively, rubbing her face against Sango's in hopes she would awaken. The slayer had not moved since she had been blasted from Kirara's back by the energy bolt that shot from the tail of the dragon demon. Kirara knew the others would finish off the creature and retrieve the shard imbedded within it, so she flew straight to Sango's side. Her mistress had crashed through a canopy of trees and landed in the underbrush beneath them. It was a nearly moonless night, but Kirara found her, breathing easily and unbloodied. Yet, she lay unconscious and did not stir despite Kirara's nudging and purring.

Not wanting to leave her side and fearing the slayer might slip off if she attempted to carry her on her back while insensible, Kirara paced around Sango's body anxiously in the darkness. When there was still no change after an hour's time, she sniffed the air for water then went to retrieve some. The stream was very near. She would carry water in her mouth and release it onto Sango's face and into her mouth. With luck, this would finally rouse her and they could return to the others where she could get more care.

However, when Kirara returned, Sango was gone. She found only the tumbled foliage on which she had lain. The nekomata smelled the ground and the air, seeking a clue to where her mistress had been taken. It was clear she had not simply walked away. Though her Hiraikotsu was gone, there was no trail Kirara could sense. Instead, there was only a hint of demonic energy leading up through the trees. To Kirara, though, it reeked of Naraku.

Kirara leapt into the air, searching in the darkness with her sensitive eyes and nose. But there was nothing more than that energy trace. It was as if Sango had been hoisted into the air and then vanished. Without more to go on, Kirara decided to head back to their companions, where she would do her best to convey the need to search for Sango until they found and rescued her.

- - - -

Sango woke in a dimly lit room, her sight blurry and her mind clouded. She struggled to a sitting position on the mat beneath her and waited for her head to stop swimming. Where was she? The room was spacious yet bare but for a small fire burning in the pit at the room's center, the mat, and her Hiraikotsu beside her. She fought the haze in her thoughts and tried to reconstruct the situation. Though she could not at all remember how she had ended up in this room, she could recall the events leading up to it.

Kagome had sensed a jewel shard's power to their north, and they had walked into a small village near sunset to be told of a dragon yokai that had been terrorizing nightly for several days. Each evening when darkness fell, it would swoop through the village and scoop up whoever happened to be standing in its path. It shot fireballs from its mouth as it advanced, and followed them with similar bursts from its tail as it flew past. The cries of the victims were silenced by the yokai's massive, crunching jaws. Kagome promised to help while Inuyasha bragged that he would hack it to bits as soon as it showed its ugly face again. Miroku, in the meantime, found a gaggle of village girls who fawned over the young monk in their midst. They tittered their undying faith in their handsome heroic Hoshi-sama, and he replied by asking them all to bear his child. Sango grabbed him by the ear and brought him back to the others to enjoy a generously offered meal. He gushed a string of humble apologies for his over-amorous nature as they went. Sango scoffed and sat across the table from him, shooting daggers from her eyes when he ventured a piteous look in her direction.

The battle that night had been intense but unremarkable. The yokai was powerful but no match against their combined powers. Miroku threw spell scrolls and held his kazana in check, should it be needed. Kagome strove to target the precise location of the jewel shard with her bow and arrow. Inuyasha leapt forward with Tetsusaiga and attacked its head with a cry of "Kaze no Kizu!" while Sango flew on Kirara's back to the creature's underside and threw her Hiraikotsu to sever its tail. That was all she could remember.

She struggled to bring forth more:

Had she been hit? Her aching head argued so.

Were her companions nearby? A quick, if unsteady, walk to the sliding panel that separated the room from others, followed by a peek beyond, suggested not. She dared not venture further or call out until she knew she was not being held captive.

Did the presence of her Hiraikotsu prove she was not a prisoner? She could not draw a certain conclusion.

What should she do next? Her cobwebbed mind suggested patiently waiting for someone to come to her would be wisest. She sat on her heels, her weapon over her shoulder, ready for friend or foe but hoping for friend.

Her wait was not long, though it was hardly a friend who slid the panel back and stood, posing provocatively, in the doorway. The fire cast shadows and her red eyes glinted in the flickering light.

"Slayer," pronounced Kagura languidly, letting her fan drop open before her. "You have awakened. Welcome."

Sango assumed a defensive posture. So, the sorceress was responsible for her presence here. But how had she arrived, and what did Kagura want from her?

Kagura laughed and entered the room. "Fear not, Sango-sama," she purred. "I did not bring you here to fight you. Had I wished to harm you, you would already be dead."

"Then let me go, Kagura," Sango replied, advancing.

"I could not do that, brave Slayer, now that I have taken the effort to bring you to my secret abode. Are you not the least bit curious why I have brought you here, Sango-sama?"

"No," snapped Sango, though it was untrue. She did want to know where she was and why and also to understand why Kagura used the honorific when she referred to her.

"Please, sit with me." She tucked her fan inside her kimono and walked gracefully to the fire, which crackled softly in the pit.

With caution, Sango followed her treacherous host and watched her as she kneeled and sat, folding and tucking her garment neatly beneath her. Her back was straight and her hands lay, perfectly folded, in her lap. Sango came to rest opposite her, the Hiraikotsu in her lap and the fire between them. When Kagura held her gaze but did not speak, Sango broke the silence. "What is it you want of me, Kagura?"

"I want your life, Slayer."

"But you said…" stuttered Sango, tensing and gripping her weapon. She knew she was not at her best, but she would, as always, defend herself.

Kagura waved a delicate hand dismissively. "You misunderstand me, Sango-sama. I have watched you for many months now, shadowing you as your foolish band scurries to collect fragments of the Shikon jewel, hoping to defeat Naraku. And though I must destroy you if my master commands it, I envy you your freedom and resent your meekness. I am weak; I know it. My powers come from Naraku, and he holds my very life in his hands. But you, Slayer, can proudly proclaim your lineage and the fighting prowess you have earned by your own efforts."

Sango wrinkled her brow and shook her head slightly. What was Kagura threatening? Would she drain the Slayer of her powers? Release her now to prove she was not simply Naraku's puppet? What did Kagura's envy bode?

"Sango-sama," Kagura again broke the silence, her tone now more insistent and more intimate. "How can you let them treat you so? If I could, I would annihilate anyone who did not show me the respect I deserved. You show them such loyalty, such courage, with never a thought for yourself. 'Kagome-sama,' you call that human, whose power is not her own but that of the true Miko Kikyo from whom she was reincarnated. To that child, you are simply 'Sango-chan.' And that monk! 'Hoshi-sama,' you call him, even as he gropes you like an ignorant village girl. Can you desire someone who shows you such open disrespect, Sango-sama? There are those who could show you such admiration and affection that Miroku's bumbling and inconstant pledges would repulse you…as they should!"

With that, Kagura rose and advanced around the firepit to where Sango sat, mouth agape. The Slayer wanted to protest, to argue for the purpose and meaning the quest they shared had given her life after Naraku had obliterated her family. She wanted to defend her friends—especially the intentions of Miroku. But she did not. She was silenced by Kagura's words and the intensity of emotion she projected. Did she mean what she said?

Suddenly at her side, Kagura knelt and laid a delicate hand over Sango's heart. The Slayer froze. "If you could only know how fortunate you are, Sango-sama, and how splendid. Your heart beats with such strength. Your mortal body breathes so freely; you need not even think of it." Kagura reached her other hand and gently turned Sango's face toward her own. Sango could feel Kagura's breath upon her lips. "What does such freedom taste like, Sango-sama?" Kagura asked, and brought her lips to Sango's.

Kagura's breath was fragrant and spicy. Her lips were warm and alive. Sango found herself yielding to their sweet seduction. Softness upon softness, they shared and reflected each other's curiosity and need. Soon, their mouths gently opened to one another, and a tender exploration grew to more passionate abandon. Sango felt Kagura's hand still resting on her fast-beating heart. As they kissed, her pulse raced, the blood rushed through her veins, and it was so wonderful to be alive. She wondered if Kagura could feel this vitality through her. She hoped so.

It was Kagura who broke the kiss, abruptly. She pulled her hand away from Sango's breast as though she had been burned, and her eyes blazed cherry red. "Come, Sango-sama," she cried out, rising. "Naraku is summoning me and I must obey. Follow me quickly and I will return you to your friends before he discovers my whereabouts."

"Kagura," Sango pleaded. "Wait…"

"Now, Slayer. We must hurry."

Sango reluctantly nodded agreement and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Her lips tingled and her head was spinning. What had she just done?

Grabbing Sango's hand, Kagura led them swiftly from the dwelling. Then, she plucked a feather from her hair and watched it grow until they could both climb onto it and sail off into the starlit blackness of the night sky. "Hold onto me," Kagura said, her voice all but lost in the wind that blew them to where Sango's companions would be waiting. Or were they out searching for her? Sango wondered. She wrapped her arms around Kagura's small waist and leaned into her warmth. Until this night, she had not known how much the sorceress suffered, how little control she had over her existence. Kagura was a fearsome opponent, true; yet, like Sango herself, her suffering came from Naraku. What could the future hold for these enemies and sisters?

In what seemed an instant, they arrived at the clearing where Kagome and Shippo waited at a small fire. The others must be out looking for her. Kirara must be so worried. Landing nearby, Sango turned to Kagura to thank her, but the sentiment was imprecise. There were no right words to offer at this moment. Kagura planted a soft kiss on her cheek and flew off before Sango could decide what to say.

The Slayer stood and watched as the bone-white feather disappeared into the heavens. Though Kagura could not hear her, she offered a vow to the stars in her name: "I will treasure my freedom and value myself, Kagura-sama. And I will defeat Naraku so you will have the same chance." Then she turned and walked proudly to reunite with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Solace

Chapter 2

_My one desire_

_All I aspire_

_Is in your eyes_

_Forever to live…_

-Shakira, "Eyes Like Yours"

As Kagura sailed nearer to Naraku's hidden castle, she found that it was not Sango's sweet kiss that filled her thoughts but Sango's eyes. All that mattered in the world was reflected in those dark orbs. Rich, deep, strong, the color of earth: Sango's eyes reflected her connection to a world of struggle and mortality. Yet it was also a world of love, friendship, and above all, freedom. And this was a world to which Kagura did not, could not belong. She cursed her eyes, red as the blood of those whose lives she had taken as Naraku's slave and as the burning anger she harbored for Naraku. Without him, she would not exist at all, but perhaps that would be better. Each time Naraku's crimson stare penetrated her heartless body, she knew herself for the empty vessel she was. But she could not wish for death. When he held out her heart in his powerful yet cowardly hand, she longed for life and for the impossibility of freedom. How could she reconcile such an unrelenting drive to live with such utter hopelessness?

There was no real answer, of course. Perhaps Naraku had bequeathed her some fragment of his own desperate desire for life and power when he brought her forth. Kanna did not suffer as she did: was she the luckier for it? Kagura could not wish for her elder sister's blindness. Her obedience to Naraku was repulsive to her, though Kanna herself was not. Was an inability to rebel the same as peace? She did not think so.

Her short time with Sango had provided better answers. Here was an example of a life of freedom and power that did not depend upon the inferiority or destruction of others. Here was a soul that kept faith with the world despite a depth of suffering that would have destroyed most mortals. Yes, Sango knew misery. And misery was the literal core of Kagura's own existence. The unworthy anguish of the human Onigumo had brought the terrible Naraku to life, and he, in turn, had created her. That both she and Sango shared an ability to survive the perverse torment that Naraku had brought them through his own selfishness gave her hope. In Sango's eyes, Kagura found both inspiration and antidote to the poison that was Naraku, coursing through her veins.

Stepping lightly to earth, Kagura watched her feather shrink back to its original size. With a delicate and careful touch, she replaced it neatly into her hair. As she dallied, Naraku's voice came snaking through the thick air between them. "You have taken too long to return to me, Kagura," he menaced. "Hasten now, before I truly grow angry."

Light of foot and heavy of spirit, Kagura ascended the steps. Moving inexorably forward, she found Naraku in his main chamber, in the guise of the handsome Lord Hitomi, reclining on a large mat. At his left was the container that held her heart. At his right was a neatly folded set of robes, the same as those worn by his cherished Miko Kikyo. They were a fetish for Naraku. Kagura took in the overfamiliar scenario, then feigned ignorance as to Naraku's reason for summoning her. "I am here. What is it you want of me?" Forcing him to utter his depraved demands gave her precious little power, but she took what she could when Naraku made it possible.

"Put on the robes, Kagura, with haste. I have need of my Kikyo."

Kagura strove to blank her mind. Her movements became dispassionate, automatic. They would go through these pointless motions again, as they had since he had first brought her into existence. Certainly, it could be much worse. Because the illusion that she was Kikyo was vital to his desires, Naraku would keep his body beautiful and mortal-seeming, and he would take her gently and reverently. All that need happen was that she remain passive and not let her open disdain surface in her actions or thoughts. She had managed such a feat numerous times and, if she were completely honest, even allowed herself the fleeting escape of bodily pleasure when she was able to concentrate solely on the beauty of the form Naraku took for these encounters.

Now, however, as she held out her priestess-robed arms in the expected manner for his fawning embrace, Kagura could see only the blood-red of his vainglorious hanyo eyes. As he murmured the name of his obsession and crushed his lips to hers, she shut her eyes tightly and chanted Sango's name like a healing mantra.

It was not only Kagura who recited Sango's name with hope in the darkness that night. Kagome came running towards Sango as she returned to the campsite, arms wide and smile wider. "Oh Sango-chan! You're safe! I'm so relieved!" Shippo chimed in likewise. They had been so worried after seeing her fall from Kirara's back. The dragon's massive thigh had slammed into Kirara's side as the Hiraikotsu lopped off its tail and Sango had been forced off balance. The rest of the details of their search for her came as warm reassurance of affection and concern, but in truth Sango heard few details. Her mind was still on Kagura, on the turmoil of feeling lost in the passionate embrace of an enemy turned sister.

When Kagome interpreted her distractedness as evidence of a head injury, Sango quickly assured her that she was well. Before the curious girl could ask where she had been, she blurted out a hasty explanation of wandering off and getting lost. She followed this up with a hope that the others would soon be back, though she wondered if she should go and find them. Kagome's opinion was that Sango looked exhausted should rest. Shippo boasted that he would keep watch over her while she slept.

Soon, Sango knew, she would need the time and space to sort out her feelings. For now, she should simply cherish her safety and await her friends' return. Inuyasha would scold her for her accident, Kirara would purr warmly at their reunion, and Miroku would smile affectionately upon her. Yet she could not keep these images at the forefront of her mind. Curling up beside the fire, she watched the flames leap as the red-orange embers transformed into Kagura's passionate eyes.

- - - - - -

Note: Please forgive me for the cheesy Shakira epigraph! Gomen nasai! bow bow bow The song has been running through my head since I saw a YouTube video anime tribute to Bankotsu (yummy) and the Band of Seven that used the song as its soundtrack. The lyrics made me think of Kagura and how she might come to contrast her demonic eyes with Sango's as reflections of their souls. Hope it works for you!


	3. Chapter 3

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: I am frustrated with myself that I let this slip for weeks while the damn boys and their yaoi stuff took so much of my attention. But I'm back now to a piece that deserves as much attention. I hope you enjoy the chapter…and what it promises for Chapter 4.

Solace

Chapter 3

Sango sat at the edge of the brightly colored "picnic blanket" that Kagome had brought from her own time. At its center, she filled it with strange and delicious food that Inuyasha and Shippo fought over like selfish children. Miroku quietly asked for good manners while Kagome shouted "Sit!" and Inuyasha fell face first into the sunomono. A part of Sango enjoyed the familiar comforts of her friends' interactions on this sunny, peaceful day. They were a family of sorts, and their presence consoled her for the loss of her siblings and her father while their shared quest gave her life focus and purpose. Yet, this day she found herself restless, irritable, and cold despite the summer sun. "Sango-chan," Kagome chirped brightly, "will you try some sticky rice?"

It took an active effort not to snap back a refusal. She had already been offered every item on the blanket and had politely declined with a "thank you" and a bow. If she were hungry, she would eat! Summoning the last of a patience that should have been much deeper, she bowed again and excused herself in the polite fashion that indicated she needed to relieve herself. This would at least give her a few moments alone to gather her thoughts.

As she walked into the forest, the long grass tickled her ankles and feet. Looking down, she noticed a small, white feather in her path. Delicate and soft, she took it into her hands and held it to her heart. It had been a full cycle of the moon since she had seen Kagura last, disappearing into the night sky. After, she had looked into the dark heavens each evening before she slept, renewing her vow to destroy Naraku and bringing the unique sparkle of those ruby-red eyes to mind. Such a short time together had let her see that there was both fear in them and vulnerability. And there was softness and heat in her lips.

None of this could Sango tell another living soul. Nor could she seek Kagura out for a second chance to share their newfound bond, for another glimpse of those eyes, another taste of those lips. Sitting down on a hollowed log, she dropped her face into her hands. What a fool she was. Isolating herself from her friends and mooning over a malevolent creature spawned from her nemesis. But no: there was nothing persuasive in these thoughts. Whether they faced each other again as sisters or returned to enmity, she could never now think of Kagura as truly evil. She was a slave who did not, who could not, fully consent to the acts she was forced to commit. Could she? A fleeting image of Kagura vanishing into the sky with an entranced Kohaku rushed through her. She winced and pushed the vision away.

Removing her hands from her face, she lifted her eyes to the sky. The sudden bright light made them burn. She blinked and let the tears fall. "I cannot come to you, Kagura. Why do you not come to me?" She dropped her head forward again, ashamed at pining for a creature she should not trust with words, let alone a piece of her heart. She removed the feather from the folds of her kimono and pressed it to her lips.

A rustling of wind brought her from her sad reverie. Raising her eyes again, she found Kagura before her, seated on her ankles, kimonos neatly tucked beneath her.

"Sango-sama," the sorceress murmured. "Why do you cry?" She rose from her knees and cupped the slayer's face in her hands. In the sumptuous feminine voice Sango instantly remembered from their time alone together, she continued: "Who dares to bring tears to such beautiful eyes, so open to life, the color of rich earth?" Then, she leaned forward and brought her lips to each eyelid.

Sango blushed as she melted into the gentle caress. Kagura's small, warm mouth took her tears away with such sensuous devotion. Her hands held her face tenderly, and when she had finished her ministrations, Sango raised her lashes and brought her own hands to match Kagura's and crushed their lips together for a kiss of desperate longing.

Kagura was shocked at the intensity but did not shy from it. There was something Sango-sama needed from her that was greater than she had suspected. She would not hesitate to give it to her, especially when giving it brought such pleasure in return. She closed her eyes tightly and parted her lips, letting Sango lead them into a passionate embrace that swept all care from her mind. Their tongues met, and Kagura basked in the living warmth of that sweet, human touch. Sango's fervor aroused and inspired her, and soon she could not resist but kiss her back with equal zeal, wrapping her arms around the slayer's slender, muscled back to draw her in tightly. She needed to feel the beating of that powerful mortal heart against her.

The flush in Sango's cheeks became heated ardor as she claimed Kagura's mouth. Why she wanted this and what it meant she could not answer. She knew only that she needed this embrace with the passion that a month's absence had kindled from ember to flame. Kagura's mouth held answers to questions she could not even form. So, with the innocence of her adolescent heart, she focused only on those answers.

When their kiss had brought Sango to a dizzied high that left her faint and giddy, she parted their lips and released the sorceress's pale face. Kagura felt surprisingly light-headed herself, and maneuvered them both carefully into a reclining position against the log. She could not resist wrapping the swooning Sango in her arms. "You are a potent lover, Sango-sama. More intoxicating than I would have guessed." Sango blushed and curled into Kagura's embrace. "But I should have known a warrior of such power would be equally skilled in other ways."

"You are teasing me, Kagura," Sango chuckled. "But it feels good to laugh."

"You think I am not in earnest, Slayer?" Kagura replied, propping herself up on a dainty elbow. "I would not begrudge your right to doubt me—"

"Kagura," Sango gasped. "I did not mean I do not trust you…." She marveled at these strange words flowing from her mouth. Of course she should not trust Kagura. But she did. Her heart trusted and she let it be her guide. "I have never kissed this way before." She leaned forward and melded her lips to Kagura's again.

Kagura pulled gently back. "Sango-sama, you do me more honor with your trust than I can ever merit. You have known so much suffering, and yet your heart is still so pure, so free. Please believe me when I tell you that I have never kissed with such uncompromised pleasure either. I have never felt—never had opportunity to feel—such untainted desire, such hope. Let me offer you more, Sango-sama. Let me repay your generous heart by showing you how much more pleasure your body can offer you. Let me be the first to show you a glimpse of paradise."

Sango did not know how to reply. She was woefully ignorant of the details of adult sexual matters. She had been raised in a household of slayers and would never have raised such issues with her father. And now the only person she could perhaps talk to about such things was too lecherous to be trusted with instructing her in such matters. She wondered at what strange things fate wrought: of all creatures on earth, Kagura offered her comfort and pleasure in ways no one else could. "Teach me about desire, beautiful Kagura. And when the time comes, I shall be the one to free…and claim you."


	4. Chapter 4

Salome 1/09

Solace

Author's Note: Almost a year untouched? Right at the lemon? What is wrong with me?! Hope a few readers are still out there for this fic and the wonderful potential of the Sango/Kagura pairing. Here begins the lemon; the next chapter will continue it.

Chapter 4

_"Teach me about desire, Kagura. And when the time comes, I shall be the one to free...and claim you."_

Sango's words echoed and swelled in Kagura's mind as she rose to her feet, lips still moist from their kiss, and spread her fans before her. Dipping and bowing, she teased and lured with glimpse of slender thigh and shrug of delicate shoulder. "Desire is a flame that must be kindled," she teased, gently waving an ornate paper fan before Sango's flushed cheeks. Then, tucking them away, Kagura began to strip, slowly, one layer of her kimonos at a time.

Sango could not take her eyes off the dazzling, crimson-eyed spectre before her. Spellbound, she basked in the sight of Kagura's florid, silken garments, flashing and billowing, then dropping to her tiny feet. She was feminine perfection as Sango, the lonely, hardened slayer, could never be. And yet, Kagura's private dance, every movement of it meant solely for her, left Sango feeling both dizzy with longing and honored beyond measure. The sensuous performance spoke eloquently, not only of the dancer's loveliness but of its audience's. By the time the little wind sorceress was naked in the soft shade of the afternoon, Sango was breathless.

"May I undress you, Sango-sama?" Kagura whispered as she knelt beside her.

Sango had no idea how to respond to such a question. Humility and fear battled with insecurity at being treated so delicately and yet so forcefully and so ceremoniously. She felt a tremor between her legs and shuddered as she gave a small but clear nod of consent.

Kagura's elegant fingers unwrapped Sango like an unexpected present. "A gift from kami," Kagura murmured, smiling softly. It was not unintentional that as Sango was laid bare, Kagura's flesh brushed and rubbed whatever it touched. Soft forearm to rounded breast, fingertip to throat hollow, taut nipple to warm shoulder blade, thigh to pale thigh: body graced body with tender reverence.

Sango's eyes fluttered closed as Kagura shared her body and revealed more and more of Sango's. Each touch was a precious pleasure, evoking little moans that the sorceress devoured with sighs of her own. At last, both women were unveiled and exposed to each other's gaze. Sango's lips parted and Kagura lay her body fully over the slayer's and kissed her deeply as she slipped a leg between the slayer's. She pressed groin and thigh to Sango's, encouraging her to rub herself there. "Show me your wantonness, Sango-sama," she purred. "Show me your need."

Sango's body moved almost without conscious will, grinding into Kagura's thigh and feeling the unexpected little curls of her sex. She was already wet, but grew steadily more so, as well as flushed and swollen, as Kagura held her tightly and dipped her mouth down to sample the firm, round breasts before her. So full and so rosy with young life! Kagura licked and suckled one pink nipple then the other, drawing forth moans of ripe delight from the slayer.

Far sooner than the sorceress expected but no less welcome for it, Sango whimpered and shook. "Kagura," she cried out hoarsely, and felt her body soar and shatter, adrift and yet safe in her partner's devoted grasp.

Sango shivered and sighed as Kagura shifted their bodies until she was on her back with Sango's head in the crook of her slender arm. "I see you are a quick learner, Sango-sama. Catch your breath and we will continue the lesson." Kagura inhaled the sweet fragrance of Sango's release, ready to put her mouth to better use than words.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A short chapter as the dance continues…

And heartfelt thanks to Paynesgray/Quirkysmuse, who nominated this story for a Feudal Association Award. The generosity has inspired me to be sure to continue this story, which I love but let slide too long between updates.

Chapter 5

As she felt the slayer's heart race, Kagura felt both envy and protectiveness. The seemingly audacious and sharp-tongued creature was genuinely enamored of the strong, determined slayer. Admiration and affection shone beneath her cool demeanor and layered kimono. As Sango had begun to taste her depths, she knew the need to taste Sango. Gently, she laid the young woman back onto the soft earth as the sun set in the sky. She cast a quick glance and listened for intruders. No, the forest was quiet: for the moment at least they were safe and blissfully alone.

Sango's eyes remained closed and Kagura took the opportunity to admire the bloom of youth upon her soft skin and in the gentle curves of her body. Sliding forward, she relished the warmth of that nubile flesh as she pressed her breasts against Sango's thighs and pushed them tenderly apart. Her small red mouth came to worship at the heart of the slayer's desire, lapping softly at moist inner folds to bring forth sighs and quiet moans that roused her beyond imagination. That she could bring pleasure rather than pain, claim a lover rather than being harshly used and ravaged by her hanyou sire: the gift of Sango's desire was more treasure than she could possibly deserve. And yet she did not falter or doubt as she slipped a dainty finger inside and stroked while pressing her mouth to moist petals and tiny bud and suckling like a child reborn into a woman's heart.

Soon, Kagura's sexual nurturance bore surprising fruit, as Sango's hands came to twine in and unbind her hair, tugging softly and kneading to urge her on. A purr of pleasure seeped from the sorceress's throat and poured into Sango's body as she laved and sucked, drawing forth the little hardness as she rubbed its underside from within her wet core with one then two fingers. "Please," Sango moaned as the same plea formed in Kagura's mind. Sango's impending orgasm filled both of their minds and bodies until there was room for nothing else. When it hit, the liquid bounty and emotional eruption washed both of them clean.

Long moments later, with Kagura nestled contentedly between Sango's thighs and Sango's fingers wrapped in her long, black tresses, Sango's eyelids fluttered open. She sat up and pulled the sorceress's cool, slender frame into her arms and held her tightly. Kagura did not resist. "I have never felt so safe," she whispered into a pointed ear, then kissed it. "Teach me now how to bring the same to you, beautiful creature of the wind."

Kagura sighed and smiled. Such bounty in so many ways. "As you wish, lovely Sango."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagura's sexual experience was limited to yielding her body to Naraku's vicious demands and performing, as he commanded, with Kanna. Kagura was always to be the active one, whether she was licking and toying with Kanna's ghostly, childlike genitals or filling them with jade phalluses that Naraku provided and thrusting them in and out as Kanna remained impassive and wide-eyed. Kanna never complained about these acts—or about anything else Naraku did or did not do to or for them. Kagura apologized to her "sister" when they were alone, but Kanna expressed only perplexity: why should apology be needed to fulfill their Lord's commands?

Thus, Sango's pleasure was as new to Kagura as her ability to bring it. She was not without desire herself, in many more ways than sexual. She often wished she was as empty a vessel as Kanna, ready to be filled with whatever their sire needed—or arbitrarily demanded. Why had he made her a creature of wants beyond serving him? Was Kanna dissatisfying to him in her obedience? Did he always want one to serve yet challenge him, to obey in some ways and rebel in others? Did his perversity know bounds?

Such questions retreated to the dullness of a gentle breeze as she warmly assisted the beautiful Sango in sliding between her slender legs and bringing her mouth to kiss her bare flesh. Such a sweet mouth upon such a sweet soul. Naraku had endeavored with particular vileness to twist that soul, to turn it as black as her thick, hair that spilled down her back and over Kagura's thighs as she spread Kagura open and began, in her tentative yet determined way, to feed. Naraku could not touch Sango, and the slayer's touch—with all of its innocence and strength—made Kagura nearly swoon at the first luck.

When Sango halted, lifting her moist, shining face to ask "Am I doing this right?" with a hearty blush in her cheeks, Kagura felt a swell within that made her almost feel as if she held her heart in her own hands. "Your every touch is bliss," she murmured, and Sango smiled and returned to her tender labors.

If there were the golden, heavy-lidded eyes of a tall, elegant inuyoukai watching the entwined pair of lovers from within a stand of slender young oaks, the lovers did not for the moment notice. Sesshoumaru gazed upon the scene for long moments, having traced their scent as he and those who traveled with him were stopping to fish and bathe in a stream, not too far distant. He blinked softly and scratched a cheek with a graceful clawtip, noting this intimate anomaly with neither surprise nor disdain. True, he did not expect to come upon such a tryst, and these two in particular; however, it was not his way to concern himself with the animal pleasures of lower creatures such as the young, mortal slayer or the sly offshoot of the foul composite being that was Naraku.

Both had their reasons for actions, in their small ways, he could presume. And he was not entirely immune to Kagura's allure. Though he had considered it beneath him to indulge, her devious plotting and lack of bothersome emotional demands gave him inspiration enough to ponder the benefits of some brief assignation. Ultimately, he had opted against it, and he could see now that she had set her sights elsewhere.

Knowing his child was likely fighting her need for sleep by teasing and tussling with his vassal, he opted to watch a little longer, to indulge mental curiosity were there was neither harm nor overmuch boredom in doing so. What drew these two together for such display? True, "display" was perhaps an overstatement, as he smelled no other nearby and they seemed entirely unaware of his presence. And yet their writhing, moaning forms were hardly restrained. They were dizzy with desire, lacking control and, it seemed to the Lord of the Western Lands, equally enthusiastic about their pursuit of gratification.

This was no scenario of exploitation or exchange of information or secrets. Their tangled, sweating bodies, high moans, and the oversweetness of the slayer's scent suggested that, in her case at least, this was not even a simple matter of sexual release. What more it was did not truly interest Sesshoumaru. Whatever these two were sharing did not concern him nor offer him either valuable information or opportunity for gain. Certainly, it might endanger Kagura's existence. He scoffed, considering the sorceress a fool for risking such. And it could provide him an advantage in battle with his brother and his pathetic band, knowing he could mention the secret relationship as a form of betrayal. For at least a moment, one or more might find themselves offguard.

Tucking away the information in his mind and watching Kagura's body buck in what was likely orgasm (though she gave off no scent at this or any other time), the inu blinked slowly and thoughtfully, then vaulted silently into the air and headed back to Jaken and Rin.


End file.
